metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Celescent
Planetary Data Celescent is a pale blue rogue moon whose original orbited planet is unknown. The moon's rocks and dust have a moderate concentration of copper and azurite in them, resulting in their pale blue coloration. Occasional deposits of moonstone can be found as well. For the most part, Celescent is not particularly notable, having little in the way of native life or interesting landmarks. That is, except for the northern hemisphere of the moon. From the northern pole down roughly to the equator, the Celescents have transformed the barren, blue moon into a mystical city, with large, curved buildings rising high into the starry sky. This massive city is where a good majority of their species lives, and the very largest building reaches up so high that it can be seen clearly from space, a massive crescent symbol sitting at its top. The crescent can be seen in many places throughout the city, in fact. It can be quite hard to keep track of Celescent, both due to its status as a rogue moon and the fact that Celescents, being fairly secretive, seem to have taken some measures to hide it. It moves unusually fast for a rogue planet, and is rarely in the same place for long. It is believed that this may be due to the Celescents' psychic abilities. Inhabitants Celescents are bizarre, alien creatures, and not much is known about them in terms of biology. Their bodies are a bright red, and composed of a shiny material resembling polished crystal, with internal faceting. It's very slightly translucent, but not quite enough to see any internal organs, if they have any at all. Their body holds a sort of curved trapezoid shape when viewed from the side, circular from above and below, and they have three legs- two in front, one in back. Several small spines jut from their limbs and head; these are different from Celescent to Celescent and don't seem to serve any purpose, as far as anyone can tell. Most notable is the Celescent's head, a large crescent shape, floating disconnected from the body. A pair of glowing, lighter red orbs of light float in the center of this crescent's negative space, the smaller one seeming to "orbit" the larger one, both leaving trails behind them. These seem to serve as the Celescents' eyes. The Celescents are a fairly secretive race, and not very much is known about their society and culture. They're more often seen off-world than anything else, often serving as guardians or protectors for "lesser" races. Though information about the Celescents is sparse, it is known that they have a strong sense of connection to other races, that being why they seem so drawn to protecting them- though nobody's entirely sure why this is. Celescents protect both their home and other beings through their impressively powerful psychic abilities, able to pick up and move most objects with relative ease. They find it easiest to manipulate the bluish dust and stone of their home "planet", however, and their telepathy is believed to be how they created such beautiful buildings. Game Data }} Gallery Meteos pixels 1.png Category:Homeworlds